Clues to the Treasure
This is a list of clues to the Cup of Ankh/Immortality. The First Clue Fabian and Nina found a painting of a girl in the attic, where Nina's neckless is used to open the hidden door. On the back of the portrait, they found a set of three Egyptian hieroglyphics written in tiny print in the corner. Solution: The hieroglyphics translate to "underneath the eighth stair (the second hieroglyphic)." When Nina pries up the eighth stair on the staircase and yank off the top part of the step, they find a key. The Second Clue Fabian and Nina uses the key from the first clue to open a box in the attic. They find a set of old phonographic cylinders and a puzzle box. As they listen to them, they hear a little girl talking into the phonographic cylinder. Solution: The phonographic cylinders are the diary of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, as a record of her past. The puzzle box can only be opened with the correct combination and contains a riddle. The Third Clue Fabian accidentally drops the puzzle box and it turns to the correct combination. It is opened and the riddle reads,'' "When daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass the eye shall see."'' Solution: "When daytime ends" means sunset. There's a stain glass window with a sunset shown in it in the attic. "Tears of glass" refers to the chandelier in the living room. At midday, the sunlight shines through both the stain glass window and the chandelier. When focused through the glass bulbs in the chandelier, the sunlight shines directly on a panel in the living room, which is opened with the Eye of Horus. A puzzle piece is inside it. The Fourth Clue﻿ Inside the panel, a riddle is found. It reads,'' "Ket is the place to find, and there in the flames you must look behind."'' Solution: "Ket" means "place of fire" in Egyptian. Nina thinks it means a fireplace, but it actually refers to an oven in the kitchen that no one can figure out how to open. The oven is opened by Nina's necklace "Eye of Horus" and it reveals a passage leading down to the cellar. In the cellar there is a large tethering ring with numbers on the inside of the ring. The Fifth Clue The numbers on the tethering ring Location: The cellar Solution: The most common numbers on the ring are 1, 9, and 2. With the 2 used twice, they form 1922, the year the house was named Anubis. A panel in the living room has "1922" written on it. Behind it is the next clue. The Sixth Clue A riddle: "Blethered and clasped, look in the place where yesterday always follows tomorrow." Location: Behind the 1922 panel. Solution: The word "yesterday" always comes after the word "tomorrow" in a dictionary. The answer is a leather Arabic dictionary with a clasp on it. Inside it is a hollowed out area. It has a message written on it in invisible ink, which is revealed by Nina's flashlight. The Seventh Clue The riddle: Under the Eyes of Horus a globe and hollow lie, two right for eternity, and just one left to die. Location: In the hollow space in the Arabic dictionary. Solution: The banister of the stairway has several Eyes of Horus carved into it. The handles at the end are globe shaped. By turning the hollow one two times to the right, it opens to reveal a puzzle piece, but if you turn it to the left once, it locks and can never be opened again. It contains an Ankh piece, which Victor confiscates. The Eighth Clue A riddle: My father's father stands tall, his hands together turn circles around Isis and Osiris and Horus the son reveals me. Location: It's contained inside one of the Ankh pieces. Solution: The riddle refers to a grandfather clock. "My father's father" ''means grandfather. ''"His hands together turn circles around Isis and Osiris (the moon and the sun)." The Egyptian god Horus is represented by the triangle, which can be formed by the hands of a clock when they point to three o clock, which causes a panel in the clock to open. However, the panel had contained the Ankh piece that Victor had already discovered, so it was empty. ﻿ The Ninth Clue A message on the wall of the house: "Awaken the voice" Location: Appears after the second Ankh piece is opened. Solution: It refers to the voice on the phonographic cylinders. The blank cylinder that made the screeching sound when Fabian and Nina attempted to play it turned out to be fake and there was a clue hidden inside it. The Tenth Clue A riddle: "To find the secrets of the past, look beyond the world through glass." Location: Inside the fake phonographic cylinder Solution: Refers to a telescope in the living room to look at the stars. The Eleventh Clue A riddle: "Unleash the power, light your way. Find the demisphere hidden below". Location: Appears on the surface of the moon when focused on by the telescope a certain way. Solution: The demisphere is the bottom of the chandelier. The house leads Nina to it and when she removes it, a piece of paper falls out. The Twelfth Clue In the base of the chandelier, Nina finds a riddle on a piece of paper, reading "Inside the core of my enemy's pride is where the final relic hides." Solution: The riddle refers to Corbierre, Victors "pride and joy." Nina removes his head and a piece is inside that reads, "END." The Cup of Ankh All seven clues make up the "The Cup of Ankh." It has been told that the Egyptian god Anubis was so mad he broke the cup into seven pieces and rendering it powerless until such a time as it could be reassembled and restored. Only person's decended from Amneris or born on the Seventh Hour of the seventh day and month (July 7, 7:00A.M.) can put the cup back together. It has been told that on the chosen hour on the chosen day if you put the Elixer of Life in the Cup of Ankh and drink from it you will be come immortal. One consequence is that once you become immortal one of the seven acolytes dies. Category:Images